1St DAY OF FALL
by SangoXKirara
Summary: Its the 1st day of fall and new beginings.(Im not good summaries u will have 2 read it 4 yourself)Please R&R flames accepted. Pairings: ROBRAV ENJOY! rn.;:COMPLETE!:;.
1. 1St Day Of Fall

**1st Day of Fall**

**The morning had come and it was the day that Raven favored the most. It was the first day of fall. Meaning the night came faster and the coldness would mean sitting by the fire drinking hot chocolate and just relaxing.**

**Raven got up out of her bed and she had remembered that she left the curtains open just a bit. Only enough to annoy her with the clouded sun sneaking its way into her dark room. Although she let it slide for she knew that this day would be just perfect.**

**Raven took her time dressing and came out with one decision. A pair of dark blue-faded hipsters and a lavender tank. Even though she knew it would get cold later in the day she just thought of it as another good reason to wear her favorite black sweater.**

**Raven walked out closing her bedroom door behind. As she made her way down to the kitchen she heard beast boy and cyborg squawking over the usual, "No way dude am I eating that!" said beast boy with a tint of anger in his voice. "Awe c'mon BB cant you just eat the pancakes and waffles?" said cyborg almost begging for the changeling to do so.**

**She stopped at the corner and just thought of nothing in particular she felt as if for the first time ever she wanted to hear her friends arguing. As she cut the corner and turned ever so gracefully into the kitchen a certain happy-go-lucky alien girl was a short distance from the dark bird. Starfire smiled widely and had big gleaming eyes. **

**She was happy to see raven enter the kitchen. Starfire thought of raven as a big sister though the Tamaranian princess was about a heads height above the girl. "Good morning friend raven I am happy to see you have arrived for breakfast!" raven just smiled at the young girl. She had always liked the way starfire thought of every one and everything. **

**Raven made her way passed an angry beast boy. She reached cyborgs side and asked "so what's for breakfast?" cyborg tuned to face raven who was smiling at him sweetly. **

**He answered simply with "Bacon, Eggs, Pancakes, Waffles, and Orange juice with a side of Toast and a Fruit assortment." Ravens taste buds began to tingle as she thought of how delicious it has sounded. She looked around for her latest novel "As Time Passes" once she found it she sat in her usual chair and began to read when she had noticed that her leader was not present. "Um...anyone seen robin?" she said while placing a strand of her silky lavender hair behind her ear. Beast boy finally decided he would speak up and tell the girl for cyborg was to busy teeter-tottering from the stove to the pantry. And Starfire was setting the table and was too busy trying to retrieve all the needed items for their first meal of the day. "He's still sleeping" replied BB and then set off to the game station.**

"**Oh is he now" replied raven softly in illusion to almost a whisper. With that she had gotten off the chair and made her way to her room. On her way she slipped past Robin's room then stopped dead in her tracks and in a swift bird-like motion she was in front of robin's door. She lifted a gentle hand to the door but before knocking many thoughts ran past in her mind. She thought to herself ' would he be angry if I awoke him from slumber? Or would he not care? He needs to get up anyways.' She was about to motion her hand into a knock when strange emotions ran thru her head as the thoughts of his reactions just did. ' I wonder what robin looks like when he's sleeping? I bet he looks....what am I thinking this is my leader I can't be having fee' **

**she cut her thoughts from her head and shook it slightly as if trying to get the thought from her head. **

**As she stood there she delivered one last hard shake to make sure everything was out. She accidentally threw her hand into robin's door. She was stunned at what she did and placed **

**An ear gently on his cold metal door. She heard a mumble of "five more minutes, I'll be there in..." she once again heard the soft snore of Robin. She turned around when she heard the call of her teammates letting her know it was time to eat. **

**She made her way to her room quickly to wash her hands and as she ran the cool water thru her enlaced fingers she remembered from a talk her and her Leader shared...**

(_Flash Back)_

'_Raven don't move your only stressing the pain" Robin said while cautiously wrapping the wound that was made by cinderblock earlier he had thrown raven into a box and it a piece of it had stabbed ravens shoulder. _

_(End)_

**Raven wondered to herself why had she remembered that moment? She heard a final "RAVEN!!!" from cyborg starfire and beast boy so she quickly dried her hands and made her way to the kitchen noticing as she sat down that robin still was not there. After they ate breakfast without one word said (in which raven enjoyed) they searched the chore schedule and since cyborg had cooking duty and beast boy had garbage duty it was Robin's turn to wash the dishes. Knowing already who's turn it was raven volunteered to take over seeing as he was still asleep. From then on cyborg and bb went to the game station starfire sat and watched raven decided it was know noon and she had wondered why robin was still snoring away.**

**As she made her way to his room they flashback from earlier returned to her mind.**

_(Flashback)_

"_OWW!!" raven said obviously in pain. "You see that's what you get when you move. I told you to stay still raven "Robin looked at her as a teacher would a bad student_

"_No that's what I get when I chose you of all people to mend my wounds!" snapped raven though robin knew she was kidding._

_He looked at her shoulder and started to finish wrapping it. Suddenly raven found her eyes to meet the masked eyes of her 'doctor' she gazed into his eyes and saw determination she could easily tell that he wanted her to be healed....after about a minute raven snapped back out of it to find a gloved hand waving in her face she looked as if she had been hypnotized by a fairly good magician._

_(End)_

**Raven stood now in front of Robin's door. This time she didn't hesitate to knock. **

**When she delivered a final knock she thought she was unsuccessful and turned around and began to walk away. Just then she heard the smoothness of robin's door gliding open then stopping midway.**

"**Raven?" came a familiar yet groggy voice.**

"**Ah the boy Blunder has finally awoken" raven said in her usual monotone voice.**

**She turned around to see Robin in his sleeping clothes.**

**Raven had come to notice the way the boy wonder dressed though she wondered why.**

**He was standing there in black baggy sweatpants the ones that make the 'swish" sound when you walk and a black muscle tank in which showed his advanced muscular arms. Raven had noticed them quickly.**

**Finally after a long silence and a lil staring contest the dark girl finally spoke.**

**Robin had sort of dazed off into his own world he came back quickly noting that when raven talked her lips seemed so soft and that her hair frequently bellowed in front of her beautiful face. He quickly snapped back to reality when he received a elegant finger to his forehead and a soft yet angry voice asking "hello earth to Robin are you even paying attention to what im telling you?!" robin hastily answered with a "yes" though she knew robin didn't know what she said she repeated herself "well like I said you missed breakfast so I saved you some its waiting for you if you still want it" then robin said "nah I am not really hungry right now" raven began to walk away from him. And at the sight of seeing her leave robin blurted out a question that raven caught on to quickly though robin wondered if she heard him or not. **

**With that she turned to give him an answer......**

Hey betcha wondering what he asked her huh? Well you will have to wait tilt the next chappie is up!! Please R&R it just might help the second chapt. To appear quicker lol

This is my first FF so yes flames are welcomed just nothing too harsh ok


	2. The Question

**With that she turned to give him an answer......**

****

**Robin's POV**

'**Oh man maybe it was too soon to ask her out.....what if she says no.....'**

'**Wow Raven is really pretty today...'**

'**Well she's pretty everyday'**

**Ok here's my chance I don't think she heard me so I'll ask again......**

"**Raven? "**

"**Robin?" raven said in confusion.**

"**Raven would you like to go hang out at the park or something?" robin said his face downcast**

****

**Ravens POV**

'**O-m-gosh did the fearless boy wonder just ask me out _me_ as in the creepy dark girl that no one likes?' **

**I stand here in front of my leader in whom I lay my trust in and I respect and yet im stunned to answer a simple yes or no question?**

'**Well happy you won today.....' I thought as I turn to give the answer**

****

**Reg POV**

"**So Raven?" asked the now embarrassed robin.**

"**I would really like to......but"**

"**I knew it im sorry raven that was stupid of me" robin said banging the palm of his hand into his forehead.**

"**No no robin....." yelled at robin as he began to walk away from her.**

"**Robin wait I accept!" she yelled out so loud the others heard her from downstairs.**

**Robin slyly turned around and in a tiny voice replied "you. You do? Why?" **

**Raven was now blushing and answered with ""robin I ....the fact is I really would love to go with you and I only said 'but' earlier was because I had to get my sweater "**

**Robin's face is now a bright red he thought to himself ' man sometimes I am to quick to jump to conclusions jeez I am a boy blunder ha-ha'**

**And with that raven got her sweater and they went off downstairs.**

**In the living room starfire and beast boy were attempting to make lunch. Although it wasn't go to well.**

"**Beast boy you must not add too much of the tofu as you call it to my glorg!" **

"**Starfire no one is going to eat your nasty glorg!" **

**Starfire then felt hurt at the way beast boy said this and went to sit next to cyborg and watch him play the game station.**

"**Cyborg we'll be back later ok?" called out robin while walking out the door.**

**Everyone turned to look out the window and had noticed that the two birds were walking side by side. Starfire didn't care as much for she new they were 'just friends' beast boy thought it funny that robin and raven were going somewhere together.**

**Cyborg however knew exactly what was going on. **

**It was like he was psychic or something. He had a feeling that robin liked raven ever since that day when her shoulder had gotten hurt and robin had healed it. **

**The teen then stood up and walked into the garage to work on his 'baby'. **

**While leaving beast boy in the kitchen and starfire on the couch. **

Well that's it for now. Special thanks to Yellowlightining, darkaurora333, RavenRulz14, and Raven Rules for reviewing.

Oh and here's the title for the next chapter. "Criminal Chaos" (hope you didn't think that slade and the rest of them weren't gonna be in here!!)


	3. Criminal Chaos

* * *

Robin stood next to raven under a shadowy tree the wind was picking up and there was a slight breeze.

It was quiet the both of them enjoyed the silence all that was heard was the eerie whistling of the wind. Robin had turned to face raven.

Robin's POV

'ok man im supposed to be this fearless evil butt-kicking crime fighting hero but I cant keep a straight face?! Why do I feel so embarrassed?'

"Hey raven?" I asked the now glowing, dark girl

Reg POV

"Yeah?" asked raven in a lazy voice.

"Why did you choose to go out with me?" asked robin in a serious tone.

Ravens POV

'Why did I agree to this? I can't love anyone my emotions' I was cut off by a gloved hand now on my shoulder I shiver at his soft touch.

"Robin I....I like you I really do and I agreed to go out with you because I like you. But as you know my emotions they run deep and in order to keep you safe and the whole world safe I have to keep them in check"

Robin's face now went to a normal nature to an 'I can't believe what im hearing' look.

"Raven I understand that you can't control your emotions. But you know what neither can I."

Raven now turned to robin. "Robin you can I can't!"

"No raven I cant control my emotions either! I never knew in the beginning that I would fall for you! Heck I never thought I would feel the way I feel right now."

"Robin you don't know what you are talking about! You can't love me!" yelled a now angered raven.

Raven began to walk away from robin and start on her way home when she felt a warm hand grasp her wrist.

"I can love you raven. It's my choice. And I think that you can love me back" robin pulled the young girl to him and locked her lips in a short but sweet kiss. Raven was shocked at first but then gave into him and kissed back.

A now pleasing smirk grew on robins face. He thought he could get her heart closer to his. Raven swiftly pulled back from the kiss. She was speechless.

Robin however spoke up and began to say "Raven.......I" but before he could finish he was cut off by raven's finger to his lips. Their distance between them grew shorter and shorter until Robin could feel ravens hot breathe on his face. She reached forward grabbed his shirt pulled him slightly forward. Robin was surprised at this he didn't think raven would do anything of the sort. But much to his surprise she leaned and whispered into his ear (he was hoping for another kiss)

She whispered softly to him "Robin do you sense it?" Robin stood silent as she continued.

'Robin Slade he is here!"

Then all of the sudden something leapt out of the bushes behind the two birds, and grabbed raven.

"RAVEN!!" a now furious robin screamed he tries to reach for her hand but slipped past her fingers.

Luckily raven kicked her attacker's knee causing him to collapse.

As the attacker who was now known to be Slade began to speak but before he could robin leapt at him. They fought for what seemed to be forever.

Robin had warned raven not to butt in on the fight. "Raven stay back. I know you can fight I just don't want you to get hurt ok?" seeing as how robin was serious raven took in what he said and respected the words her leader told her.

"Slade why do you always have to ruin everything!!?"

"Now, now Robin don't talk to me like that! I didn't ruin anything I just thought that the two of you looked so happy together... and well that's wrong!"

"Robin you will be my apprentice!"

By this time raven, robin and all the others had gotten seriously annoyed when slade spoke even the word 'apprentice' raven had a thought ' maybe I should be helping robin'

'No he told me to stay out of it...but I can't help it I don't want to see robin hurt either.'

Just then Slade had kicked robin hard in the chest. Causing him to fall to his knees. He breathed heavy breaths. He coughed up a substance in which he thought was blood. He clenched his heart. It hurt so much. The pain was unbearable.

Seeing the state her leader was in raven took action. She ran at slade and delivered a pulsating spin kick to the face. With that she chanted "azarath metrion zinthos!" and before slade could look up a giant tree had toppled him. Slade growled in pain. He immediately thru the tree off and ran away. His last words were "you have not seen the last of me. You will regret what you have done!!"

As she watched slade run off she waited until he was no lonfger in sight and she ran to Robin's side she placed her hands on robin. One palm on his soft forehead. The other on his chest. She whispered softly....."Azarath metrion zinthos..." and with that all of robin's injuries were gone she looked down at him and spoke gently "Robin? You okay?"

He simply nodded and Raven helped him up.

As they started off back to the tower.........

Robins POV

'MAN!! I hate that guy!!! The nerve coming and messing up our date!!...wait what am I saying? Was it even a date? Well even if it was it wasn't a very good one.....' I walk side by side with the girl of my dreams I couldn't be happier. One thing still gets me though...how are we gonna tell the others?'

Ravens POV

'Man today started off great until that SOB came and screwed everything up!!....how am I gonna...what am I thinking I better enjoy this now before we get home....and I still have to explain to robin that we cant be together...he has to understand....man I HATE MY EMOTIONS!!'

Reg POV

Robin and Raven walk back to the tower when robin asks raven "Hey Rea? Would you call this a...um...date? Ahem" robin staggered a bit on the last few words of his sentence.

Raven looked at him straight into his mask and said...."Yeah robin"

"Oh and look I don't know how long we can keep this up. With my emotions and all....but I would like it if we didn't tell the others for a while ok?" robin nodded and said simply "No problem raven...but we will find a way for this to work...I promise" raven then surprising her own self reached out for robins hand. They enlaced their fingers together and when they reached the tower door, they let go and straightened themselves out and walked inside.........

They were greeted by a happy Starfire "My Friends I am happy to se you have arrived...would you like to enjoy a movie and some non-cotton candies?"

"Maybe later Starfire im kinda tired." Raven said after yawning deeply.

Raven then went upstairs to her room and took one quick glance back at robin and smiled.

Well that's it for this chappie hope u like it! Thanks to All My Reviewers. .

The next Chapter will have a visit from Aqualad and The Hive.

Oh and for those of you wondering why I named this Chapter "Criminal Chaos" is because slade came and created chaos on robin and ravens time together. I don't think im going to say that their day was an official date (even though Raven said she thought it was) I think that their official date will be coming soon.!! Oh crap I have said too much....-Zips lips Shut-

Will Update soon that is if im not loaded with homework lol don't worry I sincerely promise the next chapter by Tomorrow!!

Oh and WOO HOO Brand new eppie of Teen Titans this Saturday oh and the Premiere of " Full Metal Alchemist" can't wait to c it,

It looks good lol that's it for now !!!!

SangoXKirara


	4. Explanation

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans but I do own them in my story. Their actions are all on account of me so shove that up ya A...oh 4 get it your just a waste of time!!"**

**Explanation.**

**Robin was in his room. He was staring at the ceiling. Just thinking about his day, and Ravens reactions to the kiss. **

**He wondered if raven enjoyed their first kiss or not. 'She had to have or else she wouldn't have kissed back' he thought.**

**He stood up off his bed and walked into his bathroom, and decided to take a shower.**

**He stepped in and let the piercing coldness of the water hit his body. **

**In Ravens Room. **

**Raven sat on her bed. She was recalling the moments she and robin had shared. Just then her closet doors flung open. Raven felt her powers slipping past her grasp. She hastily began to meditate. Thus pulling her dark energy back. **

"**I think I ought to pay a visit to my little mirror" Raven said in her monotonous voice with a tint of annoyance.**

**She slowly walked towards her mirror picked it up and within seconds she was in her mind. **

**She heard a slight giggle and walked toward an emotion she never met before.**

**In the Common room.**

"**DUDE!!! "Said an excited green changeling.**

"**What?" cyborg asked although not paying attention as he was making dinner.**

"**DUDE Its Triple Threat 2!!" beast boy said then ran to the game station **

**Robins Room**

**He stepped out of the shower and he stood in front of his mirror wrapping a towel around his waist he looked stared into the reflection mainly paying attention to his unmasked eyes. He wondered at times why he kept his identity hidden.**

"**I know why. I am supposed to be fearless..." "Raven if only you knew how much we are alike." **

**Robin then got dressed and headed out to the Front where BB and Cyborg were.**

**Ravens Mirror**

"**Who are you?" Raven asked the hidden emotion.**

**Though she received complete silence**

**She stood as tall as raven she almost looked exactly like raven and her other emotions. But something was different about this emotion.**

**Raven paid close attention to the way she looked.**

**The figure was wearing a cloak similar to that of her own, but hers was light lavender with a dark silver crescent moon on the right corner of the bottom part of her cloak.**

**She had the same color hair as ravens but strange enough she had a silver streak in her hair. It rested in front of her eyes.**

**Her body was slightly different from Ravens. She had more of an enhanced feature. She looked like an older version of raven.**

**Raven asked once more" who are you?" this time with more aggression in her tone.**

**The emotion answered with "I am you. Only I have never been seen by you, Raven you keep me hidden, I am your Love/romance/ emotion although I would like you to call me Valerie. **

"**Why are you here?" asked the dark bird **

"**Simple" said Valerie**

"**You never met me before because you have never loved anyone. And now that a certain someone has entered you heart you are experiencing me, the love emotion."**

"**Well, you need to....." but before Raven could finish Valerie cut her off.**

"**Raven I know that you feel as if you can't love because of your emotions...but there is something you must know about me. Do you remember your mother? "**

**Raven nodded as her emotion continued.**

"**Well raven your mother loved you very much and with her love for you I am stronger then most of your emotions. I am also different your mother knew that when you were to be born that I would not enter until later in life she knew I would have to be hidden until you could control yourself from expressing your feelings, be it happy, sad etc. "**

**Raven stood there in awe as the other girl finished. **

**The Common Room**

**Robin slowly entered the front room to see a happy Starfire. **

**Robin asked her why she was so happy.**

**She answered with." My friends do you remember Aqualad? Well I saw him today! When I was on the roof he was in the water and he said he needed to talk to us"**

**Everyone looked at the girl who was now jumping up and down with joy.**

**Suddenly she became sad, "but he told me some bad news....."**

**The boys quickly asked in unison "what?"**

**Starfire continued "he said that they hive members were acting up "**

**Robin went to the 'criminal monitor' and checked up on the hive.**

**Back in Ravens Mirror**

"**So what you are saying is?" asked raven.**

"**Raven I can help you keep your powers in check so you can be with robin. But first you have to prove to both yourself and robin that you love him..."**

**raven thought too herself' how am I going to do that?'**

**She turned to face Valerie and said "ok I understand but um one thing bothers me....how come you have a name and my other emotions don't?"**

**Valerie then started "well raven I was locked up for so long and im a special emotion...once I enter your mind I cannot leave but I have my own name because you must take care of me as a person. Not just a feeling. Because if you are in love and your heart is broken I will disappear raven, I will then become a sister to sadness, regret, and depression. Then I will be normal. And in case you were wondering my name is Valerie for a reason. Heh' it's kinda funny actually...my name was developed from Valentines Day."**

'**Well that explains a lot' thought raven.**

"**So how can you help me control my emotions?" she said with curiosity in her usual monotone.**

**Well.....Valerie began.**

Dun DA daaaa ... lol im so sorry guys but that's it for this chapter. I know each chapter is getting more and more lame im sorry I think it's because I think im getting a cold. But don't worry I am going to be updating every 2 days, and I know I said I was gonna bring Aqualad and the Hive into this chapt. But I think that I want them to come in maybe the next one, sorry, well expect a twist in the next chappie, and its called "DENIAL"

Thx to everyone4 NOT REVIEWING!!!! Just kidding I expected you not to review cuz how crappy this is getting lol

Preview of next chapter.

PSYCHE!! What did you think I was gonna spoil the fun HAHAHA


	5. Denial

**Denial **

**Raven looked at her new found emotion, she was both stunned and worried. **

**Maybe it was one of her father's traps? She did not know. Maybe she could trust this emotion? But then again why would she, she only just met Valerie.**

"**Alright, Raven would you like to get the antidote ready?" asked Valerie.**

**Raven heard this as music to her ears...could she really be free of her emotions? Could she love robin as she always wanted? Could she for once be......happy?**

"**mn hmmn" was all that raven said while nodding. She found that a simple nod was a lot better than speaking. In any case she couldn't speak for she was too stunned at herself for not knowing that she had this emotion locked up inside.**

"**well the first things you will need are..... (1) a lock of your hair. **

**(2) 6 rose petals but they must be 3 of the blue rose and 3 of the ruby rose. **

**(3) lipstick preferably plum.**

**After Valerie had told her what she needed to complete the task raven went out and searched for the items. She morphed out of her mirror and opened her door slowly. And the person she least wanted to see at the moment in time was Starfire. **

**The young tamaranian princess stood in front of the girl and sweetly asked" raven? May I speak with you?" **

**Raven again nodded but her head side wobbled in a way to make it look like she had said yes and no at the same time. **

**Starfire however took this as a moment to Ask raven to join her in her room. Raven agreed and followed Starfire into her room. Raven thought she was on marshmallow planet for everything in starfires room was soft....cuddly....and even worse PINK!**

**Starfire had motioned for raven to sit down on the bed, as she did so herself.**

**The young girl began "Raven um what do you do if you like a boy but are unsure if he likes you back?"**

**Raven had a feeling who Starfire was speaking of and so raven felt the need to tell her about robin and herself. But she didn't want to hurt Star's feelings.**

**So she politely answered with "um Starfire? I'm not sure ive uh..never..um liked anyone?.....to um tell them yeah that's right." Raven quickly gave out a gasp of relief.**

**She looked at Starfire her eyes showed many emotions....most of them in which raven will soon be able to use. The girl looked sad and replied with "ok thank you raven you are a true friend." Then she smiled as raven walked out of the room.**

**Back in the kitchen raven searched for scissors for the lock of her hair she needed to cut.**

**She looked in all the drawers and thought...' cyborg would know he's the only one in this house who knows where everything is'**

**As she started off to search for the hybrid, she thought it over once more' wait cyborg can't even find the remote how's he gonna know where the scissors are?' she walked al lil further into the kitchen and then she heard something.......it was the sound of chains knocking together. The curious girl walked over to where she heard it coming from ...she followed until it lead her to the training room. there making all the noise was the boy wonder of her dreams he just got don't beating a punching bag which was specially designed to look like him....like slade! **

"**how dare you ruin what we were sharing slade!" she heard the boy scream "you ruined my only chance with the girl of my dreams you stupid idiot!!" raven was stunned at what he heard ' the girl of....my....dreams...one chance....' The words echoed in her mind.**

'**I am the girl of his dreams?' she reached for the door knob to walk in...but then she remembered that robin and the others didn't know that she knew how to fix her emotions. Well correction she didn't but Valerie did.**

**She decided she would just play with robin a bit and make him think she can't love him...then in the end she will surprise him.**

**She found the scissors and went into the garden and got 3 petals of the blue rose and 3 petals of the ruby rose. Then headed upstairs. She reached her room and before she opened the door she heard beast boy and cyborg squabbling over who won on triple threat 2 their news V Game. Then with that she opened the door. As she entered her room she thought about how hurt Starfire would feel if she knew about 'them' was there really a 'them'? she will soon find out. **

**She grasped her mirror and spoke gently "azarath metrion..." but was cut off when she suddenly was sucked into her mirror.**

"**raven I have been waiting for you." She heard the familiar voice of Valerie. Is was dark, yet lovingly soft, although she had the same monotone as raven....she let hints that she was love threw her physical actions and tints to her voice.**

**Valerie motioned for raven to come to where she was while saying "are you ready?"**

**As raven began to walk towards the emotion she stopped. And just stood there.**

**Ravens heart raced fir she knew that this whole thing was too good to be true, everything...Valerie, Robin. And this so called 'potion' **

**Raven paused from her thought as a flash back of her and robins first kiss together. Then she knew what she wanted and started at Valerie again.**

"**Ok raven I will need you to lie down, close your eyes and chant your usual in your head while I begin." Raven obeyed and lied down and chanted 'azarath metrion zinthos' over and over in her head.**

"**your gonna feel a slight tingle, but it will be over soon." Said her emotion.**

**Valerie placed her hands upon ravens head as she too chanted but her words were of a different kind. Words of love. **

"**rathazar trinome toszith" **

**Just then the ceremony was interrupted by the titan's criminal alarm. Raven jumped to a standing pose and said slightly annoyed "duty calls" and morphed out of her mirror and headed towards the common room to see what was going on.**

DUN DAA DAA!! –gasp- She did it again lol

Incase u were wondering Valerie's chanting words are simply the same as Ravens just mixed up.

Well this chappies over and im going to write another soon I promise!! (it will be up by Wednesday evening (4 my time) )

Thanks to all of you who reviewed!! You are all wonderful and also I must say that I have a lot of homework! But lucky 4 u I am still gonna update every 2 days as I said .

Next chappie is titled "RAVEN,PLEASE!!"

Buh Bye

? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ?


	6. Raven, Please

**Raven, Please**

**Raven ran down to where her friends were.**

**Beast boy was the first to speak up" dude what happened to your hair?" he said while noticing the missing lock from when she cut it for the now un-used potion.**

"**Nothing" she said while lifting her hood to cover her face.**

**Everyone just shrugged it off and robin said" Starfires missing! Someone stole her!" **

"**All they left was thins" the boy said while in folding his clenched fist to reveal a note. A note that read '_Good Bye My Friends, I have gone back to my planet Tamaran, Perhaps there I will be loved. Forever StarFire'_**

**Cyborg looked at robin in disbelief, "robin how was star stolen if she wrote a note saying that she was leaving?"**

"**I ....I don't know why okay! All I know is that Starfire wouldn't just leave me....uh...US like that she has no reason." Robin Stoddard out the last half of his statement. Raven caught it though. She wondered to herself. 'Why would he say that? I understand he's worried about a teammate...we all are. But he didn't have to say it like that.' She thought this all the way thru the search she even missed robin barking orders so she didn't know what she was supposed to do all she heard was "raven you and I will search Gotham, Beast boy and Cyborg you search Jump City......Titans GO!" then they were off raven flew above robin as they wandered the crowded night streets of Gotham city.**

**Cyborg and beast boy searched almost every platform, park and every corner for starfires so called 'kidnapper' what they didn't know was that Starfire didn't leave quite yet she was still on earth but she was in a warehouse she wanted to be alone for awhile.**

**Starfires POV**

**I sat there in the dark I wasn't used to it. But for some reason I was enjoying its company. I whispered softly to myself. "Why am I so angry?" the answer I knew but I did not want to admit is. I knew what was wrong with me, I knew I loved him, but I didn't want to be rejected, I knew what he would say ' Starfire you're my teammate and I like you I really do but not in that way...I hope we can be friends?' I sit here in the dark, im sad angry happy and I don't know what else. I better get going back to my home planet, maybe I will forget about robin and find someone else...SOMEONE ELSE?! Did I just think that??? Oh I am hopeless. But I cannot go back.**

**Reg POV**

**Beast boy turned to face cyborg and said "ohhh my aching tummy. Lets get something to eat!" cyborg stared at the whining changeling. And just replied" man how can you be thinking of food when Starfires missin? "beast boy interrupted him "dud why cant you guys understand she isn't missing she went home on her own will....now can we please get some food before I die!?!" cyborg chuckled lightly and turned to the boy "well I guess......lets go find the others first" beast boy nodded. And with that they took off for Gotham city.**

**MeanWhile......**

**Robin desperately searched for the young Tamaranian but no prevail.**

**Raven flew down to his side and started to walk, she asked him a simple question "Robin? Do you like Starfire?" or the question seemed simple enough. He was shocked at what the girl just asked....before he answered he thought about it ...' do I love her? No I love raven. I may have liked Star at one point but my heart belongs to raven. 'he didn't know how to answer so he just said" no. I don't like Starfire in that way." Raven was a bit relieved when he said this. By that time beast boy and cyborg reached Gotham and the others. "Find out anything guys?" robin asked. **

**The two boys both shook their heads. Robin let out a slight sigh. **

**Raven asked "Um is anyone else hungry but me?" beast boy jumped up and said "oh yeah I am starving!!" "Pizza?" asked cyborg.**

**They all nodded and went to their favorite pizza parlor in Gotham. **

**They would have gone to the one in jump city but they were too hungry to walk all the way there. **

**Robin and cyborg went and ordered while beast boy was checking out some guys moped. "Hey man I got this why don't you go sit down?" cyborg asked robin who agreed and made his way over to the table.**

**Raven sat there at the table just looking up to the night sky, the moonlight reflected off of her delicate skin making the illusion that she was a ghost. Robin stopped and smiled at the way she looked 'she's so beautiful....' He thought. After being snapped back into reality by none other than raven asking "what are you staring at? Humn?" robin felt a tint of pink creep its way onto his face and muttered out "nothing" and sat down across from her. Cyborg returned with the food and they all ate. After they were done they decided to go home and try to contact Starfire tomorrow.**

**Starfires POV**

"**Well I am on my way home to Tamaran I will miss my friends" **

**I wasn't speaking to anyone in particular. And with that I grabbed my bag and headed off when something hit me. 'Why am I leaving just because im afraid of robins rejection. I was fine all my life without him knowing why can't I just make things go back the way they were? Oh who cares I am going to tell robin how I feel I can no longer keep my feelings away from him, and so I flew back to the tower in hope that robin will understand how I am feeling.**

**Reg POV**

**The titans entered the common room and cyborg set the alarm system and they all went for their rooms. Cyborg and beast boy were the first to leave. Robin walked up to raven and asked her "hey Rae? Do you remember what happened at the park? "His face was as pink as cotton candy. Raven knew what he was talking about and she moved her soft hands and ran her index finger over her bottom lip. And answered with "how can I forget. "She answered not blushing harder than robin. **

"**Well you know we never got to finish it....." he said with a little bit of cracking in his voice from embarrassment.**

**Raven grabbed robins hand and said "robin I have to tell you something. Follow me "and she led him upstairs. And since no one is allowed in her room she decided to take him to his own room. She sat him down on the bed and turned around. She began to speak "robin I....a friend of mine has found an antidote for me to keep my emotions in check without hurting anyone." Robin stood up at this and walked towards the girl and asked" really? Raven that's so good. Have you used it yet?" **

"**No not yet but I plan to robin. I just wanted to tell you before I did it. At first I wanted to keep it a secret so that it would surprise you but....I couldn't wait any longer. "Robin looked at her straight into her deep violet eyes and said" raven I am very surprised." He then grasped her hands in a soft yet firm hold and leaned in to her, raven did not hesitate to respond. She too leaned in and pressed her lips onto his. Ravens powers slipped causing a few books to fly off the shelves. But that didn't stop them. The kiss was over within seconds. But to them it felt like eternity. Raven took one last look at robin and then walked off to her room. But was stopped when she felt his hand grab her wrist. "Good night raven" he said "good night robin "she answered then he let her go.**

**Robin turned around to go to his bed when he noticed someone staring at him in the window. That some one just happened to be Starfire. She had seen everything that happened and now had tears flowing from her eyes. He opened the window to let her in "Starfire hey what are you doing here?" he asked unsure of what to say.**

**She looked at him and the memory from just a few minutes ago flashed in her eyes. It hurt to see him kiss her like that. She just stared at him then finally decided to speak up "robin...I...how could...you were...raven....what's .....On...I don't..." she kept stuttering she didn't know what to say finally she found the words and told him "robin....I...lo...ve...you." she said between cries. He then looked at her and was speechless and she flew away. She was more determined now to go home. Robin took a few seconds to recap what had just happened and ran after her. She was on the titans roof when eh found her sobbing salty tears, her face buried in her knees. She was shaking but not from coldness. She had heard robin coming and demanded him to leave" go away now please I do not wish to see you!!" robin was shocked for he had never seen Starfire so hurt in her life, but yet she was angry. He didn't listen he wanted to let Starfire know about him and raven and he wanted to tell her he was sorry for what she seen.**

"**Starfire look im...." He began but she just pushed him away she looked at him and said "robin just please leave me be for awhile." He agreed and began to walk off.**

**He didn't get one bit of sleep knowing what Starfire felt. He was ashamed of himself. He knew that she liked him but never loved him. **

'**Why did she have to see us like that?' **

**He got up and went into the kitchen to get some water,**

**He saw raven sitting at the table drinking tea. **

"**Hey" was all she said. **

"**So how's the antidote coming?" he asked**

"**Good I haven't done it yet though" she said before taking another sip of her drink.**

**Robin got his glass of water and joined her. **

"**I saw Starfire tonight." He said trying to create a conversation.**

"**I know" the girl replied. "I felt her presence here. I kinda knew that she never left. "She said while taking her empty mug to the sink.**

**Robin felt the need to tell her that Starfire saw them "uh...raven...after what happened in my room...I walked over to my bed and I saw Starfire staring at me through my window." After hearing this raven almost dropped her mug in the sink. "What? Are you serious? Did her anything?" she nervously asked.**

"**Everything "was all the boy said.**

"**Well what are we gonna do? They are gonna have to know sooner or later?" she said, the boy looked up from the table and said" I'll tell cyborg and beast boy and uh... you talk to Starfire"**

"**Is that an order?" raven said playfully, robin took this opportunity to stand up and walk to her, "maybe" he said in a sly kinda voice**

**he moved closer and was about to kiss her when he felt her finger to his lips "ah ah boy wonder you can wait until after the antidote is ready "she laughed then walked away leaving robin alone in the kitchen.**

"**Man I love that woman" he said in almost a whisper. And with that he walked up the stairs with a cocky smile planted on his face the whole way up.**

**Back on the roof Starfire decided it was time to go to sleep she went up to best boys window and knocked a few times since she couldn't go to robin or raven to get in. he opened it for her "Starfire what are you doing here?!" he said excitedly. She didn't answer. After a few minutes of un comfortable silence...she just said" I am tired I am going to sleep good night beast boy." And she went to her own room. She plopped onto her soft cushioned bed and fell asleep. **

**The next morning cyborg and beast boy were in the kitchen checking the list to see whose turn it was to make breakfast. "Raven's turn" cyborg said. **

**Beast boy was about to tell cyborg that Starfire was here but before he could cyborg asked him "I wonder where Starfire is. Man I really miss her, the way she used to be so happy to see all of us in the morning." Then beast boy couldn't take it any more and blurted out "I saw Starfire last night she's here in the tower." "Really?" was all the robotic boy said? **

**Robin had woken up from a nice slumber. He got out of his bed and headed for his bathroom. He decided that a cold shower would wake his senses. He hopped in and let the cool rush of the water take him.**

**He stepped out and got dressed. Then walked down the long hallway down to the kitchen.**

**Raven was in her mirror talking to Valerie. **

"**So when will the antidote be ready again??" asked a anxious raven. **

"**Well..." Valerie began "I feel that pretty much we can do it whenever you want but since last time we were interrupted we are gonna need to do it all over again. That means new petals, lipstick and this time a lock of your hair and his." **

"**Ok you got it....but uh why the need for lipstick??" raven asked **

"**oh no reason I just like the color Heh'" Valerie said while rubbing the back of her neck.**

**Once Valerie was finished saying what she had to say, raven morphed out of her mirror and back into her room. She made her way downstairs when she passed a certain lil aliens room.**

**She heard a quiet sob, and a light whimper. She knew something was wrong. Starfire was her friends and she tried everything to make her happy through out the time they spent together, If anything, Starfire was ravens best friend. She opened the door slowly and crept in. she sat by starfires side who looked like she was having a terrible nightmare. Raven felt Starfires pain, for her whole life was a nightmare. She gently shook Star out of her dream. The young girl was covered in perspiration and tears stung the sides of her eyelids. She looked up to she who woke her. She was disappointed when she saw it was raven.**

"**Raven....I...." was all she could get out.**

"**Shh star its alright I know." **

"**Raven ...I saw you and robin....im sorry I didn't know..." **

"**That's alright Starfire I should have told you. When you asked me about him. Im sorry I betrayed you." Ravens voice now showed a bit of sadness.**

"**Oh raven please do not be sad for me...robin loves you and I will be happy no matter what!" the girl had a happy yet saddened smile on her face. "Hey come down for breakfast ok?" raven asked Starfire just nodded. Raven then left her room. She made her way downstairs.**

**She looked around and didn't see anyone. She made her way to the couch when she saw robin sitting down fixing the remote.**

"**Hey "she said "hey what's up?" he asked her while replacing the new batteries. "Eh nothing much just talked to Star about us." She said fixing herself some tea.**

"**Oh...and what happened?" he asked joining her in the kitchen.**

"**She said she will be happy for us no matter what." **

"**But robin I don't know about this, I don't want Starfire to be hurt...she's the only friend I have...besides you guys." She said with concern in her voice.**

"**Raven c'mon if star says she is happy then she is happy. "Robin said walking toward her.**

"**Uh Robin where CY and Beast Boy?" she asked.**

"**Oh those two? They went shopping cuz there isn't food in this house ha-ha" he then walked out of the kitchen.**

**Starfire came down stairs into the kitchen and saw raven.**

"**Hello again Raven." Raven looked at the girl and smiled.**

"**Raven please I wish for you to be happy so please be happy. And don't worry about me I am fine. Where is beast boy and cyborg?" she asked noticing they weren't present.**

"**They are out shopping" she said **

"**Oh no beast boy and cyborg....shopping....?....ha-ha our home will be filled with tofu and ah-ha-ha oh man that was a bad idea" she said between giggles. Raven for the first time in a while laughed. 'It feels good to laugh....im glad Starfire is ok with everything.' Raven thought to herself. Just then the boys came crashing through the door "oh yeah ladies get ready for an all out tofu breakfast-o-rama!!" said the green boy in an over excited fashion. "Naw awe B we are haven regular food!!" cyborg said while smashing his hand to the back of beast boy's head. **

Ok guys that's it for this chapter I made this one extra long because I have to do my home work I am so behind from writing this...but don't worry I will keep updating as promised.

And thanks to all who reviewed you are all to cool!

Oh and just so you all know Valerie is not I repeat NOT EVIL!! Lol

Um next chapter is called "STARFIRES REQUEST" hmmn I wonder how that's gonna turn out...I wonder what's her request it lol u will find out in the next chapter bah bye for now !!!! –waves good bye and skips away .


	7. StarFire's Request

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans but I do own them in my stories! That applies to all chapters.

**StarFire's Request.**

**It was evening time when the titans alarm went off. The team ran to the criminal monitor, "Slade!" Robin said in an annoyed voice. Just then Slade's face popped up on the visuals. "Robin, Raven what a cute couple." He said "What do you want Slade?!" Raven said with enough malice in her voice to make any one's flesh crawl off their bones. "I was just checking up on how the 'antidote was coming, no need to be so rude now." Slade said thru the screen. **

'**Slade how did he know? How does he always know everything? It's like he has camera's here or something. How does he know such private thoughts? It was none of his business about any of us!' Raven thought to herself while glaring deeply at her enemy. **

"**Dude what is your problem?! Why don't you just disappear already?!" beast boy said. Cyborg stepped behind the green boy as if to show that he was backing him up on his words. Raven felt a bit scared to know what Slade knew about their secret. She had walked forward and stood her ground next to Robin. Robin had felt her fear and grasped the girls hand, a few pillows had been caught by her powers and reaction to being both scared and holding Robin's hand. They blew up, leaving feathers to flow around the Tower, "oh I see you still haven't suppressed your powers,...hmmnn, it appears to me you haven't even used that potion yet...interesting...say why don't we have a bit of fun hunm?" slade said with a menacing tone.**

**And before anyone could answer the screen went blank. **

"**Friends I believe we should go after the Slade? Yes I think that would be good!" Starfire said, while floating slightly in the air.**

"**Damn it!" was all Robin said. **

**Cyborg decided to speak up by saying "uh hey man it's alright we'll get him c'mon I managed to track down his locations so lets get going"**

**The others followed cyborg out the door and into the t-car. **

**Robin, who was still holding ravens hand turned to face her. "Raven I wont let him hurt you...I want you to stay here so you wont be in any danger" he said while grabbing her other hand. **

"**No way! Im as much as a titan as you and the others...why cant I fight I want a piece of that bastard too!" raven said while letting go of his grip.**

"**Raven please you have to do this...I don't want to lose you!" he said practically begging. **

"**No! Robin I have fought by your side all thee time I knew you, and you never objected to me fighting Slade, look... I understand that you don't want me to be hurt, but I won't robin, I promise." She then stood on her toes and gave the boy wonder a sweet kiss. **

"**Alright you know I can't ever tell you no anymore ha-ha, but your coming with me on my bike got that! "he said in a playful demand.**

"**Sir Yes sir!" raven said while mimicking the pose of a soldier**

**With that they took off to the garage, Robin and Raven hopped on the R-cycle and sped off with determination to stop Slade's evilness.**

**Robin pulled out his T-comm, and said "cyborg report" **

"**Ok man we are at Gotham Cities number one condemned warehouse, but we are in the back of it" the teenage boy said **

"**Alright gotcha" robin said but was cut off when he heard a loud screech. **

**He turned around to see none other than Slade he was gliding his metal glove across a pole that made a painful sizzle sound. "Ah robin I thought you would have raven with you, now are you going to hand her over peacefully? Or do we have to do it the hard way?!" he said pointing at the two.**

"**Slade you dumb ass you think I was gonna hand her to you....well the hard way is good for me!" Robin said jumping off the R-cycle, he ran towards Slade and threw his clenched fist into his chest. Slade stumbled back a bit and ran away, obviously wanting Robin to follow so that they may continue their onslaught alone. **

**Raven went off after him, but then decided to go get the others for help. **

**She remembered the coordinates Cyborg told them to meet at, she ran there as fast as her legs could take her. When she finally arrived, she walked straight into a trap! It was Slades henchmen and the others, they were fighting endless amounts of the Slade-bots. **

"**Hang in there you guys im coming" she yelled as she made her way threw.**

**Back where Slade and Robin fought.**

**" Why don't you just give up robin? Just face it you will never beat me I'm too strong and you are weak!" Slade said as he delivered a hard punch to robins torso, Robin flew back a few feet and he was gasping for air, as he held his stomach in pain all he could think about was what Slade wanted with Raven.**

"**Slade.....I'm gonna KILL YOU!!" Robin said as he jumped into the air and slammed his foot into Slade's face. This caused the evil Slade to fall completely out of balance, he came crashing down, he lie there breathing heavily, and "don't...think...you can take...me down that easily...Robin" He said between gasps.**

"**Oh but I can!" robin said as he kicked Slade in the stomach.**

**He now rolls on the floor as Robin delivers each painful kick.**

"**This is for me!" Robin said kicking him again, "and this...." He picked Slade up by his armor, "is for Raven!" he then threw Slade in the air and upper-cut him in the chin, with that final blow Slade's mask had a few cracks in it, with dripping crimson like fluids, "I will get you someday robin!" Slade said before letting out a maniac laugh. "Like I said someday!" He finished then took off leaving robin in the alley with a few cuts and bruises.**

**He made his way to raven, but she wasn't there. **

**He took out his T-com and asked "cyborg where are you. Have you seen Raven?" **

"**I'm right here Robin are you alright?" Ravens face came into the screen. He was happy to see she was safe. **

**He nodded "yeah im ok you guys need help?" he asked seeing they were still fighting.**

"**Nah we got it" she said and the screen went blank. **

**Just to make sure Robin headed to where they were and just as his friends came into view, he saw an amazing sight.**

**Cyborg, Starfire, and Raven had fused their powers together.**

**Cyborg's Blue cannon burst into air first, followed by a familiar green energy blast then it all ended with a black wave of light and before he could blink all of the robots were in pieces.**

**The team then walked up to Robin.**

"**Robin you are injured" Starfire said noticing the shape he was in.**

"**I'll be ok let's just go home okay?" he said while heading towards his bike.**

**She nodded and followed the two boys into the T-car, **

**Raven walked up to Robin and gently caressed his cheek.**

**Then made her way to the bike." ready?" she asked as she sat down.**

**Robin walked over and said "yeah let's go" and hopped on. He revved the engine up a few times before speeding off back to the tower.**

**When they got home they all just wanted to relax.**

**Cyborg and beastboy put on a movie, and waited for everyone to get ready to join them **

"**Friends? Might I request the deliciousness of non-cotton candies, cotton candies and soda?" the young Tamaranian princess asked.**

"**That sounds really good Starfire I will help you get all of the stuff Kay?" raven said smiling at the girl.**

**They made their way to the kitchen and robin went upstairs to his room, he was going to get cleaned up. After a fight in a gross alley with mud puddles and rats...anyone would enjoy a nice shower.**

That's all for this chapter, it's not much but hey it's a chapter.

I'm not too good at fight scenes but I tried.

If you were wondering why it was titled "StarFire's request is because 1st she requested that they go after slade in the beginning. And 2nd she requested that they enjoy junk food lol.

So um please tell me if you liked this chapter. I know it wasn't much but that's because there are gonna be some cool stuff up ahead.(oh and sorry about the cursings...felt story neede more action lol again sorry)

Until next time I bid you all farewell------YEAH RIGHT SEE YA!!!!!!


	8. Its Over

**It Works**

**Robin was up bright and early. **

**He made his way to his closet to change. He was in a pair of black sweat pants and a dark blue muscle tank. He changed into something comfortable.**

**He came with the decision of Dark baggy blue jeans and a Black baggy Tee. **

**He thought he should stick with baggy for the day instead of his usual tight costume.**

**He made his way to the kitchen to see if anyone was up. **

**He looked around to see no one, he glanced at the clock it read 6:38 am, **

**He let out a big yawn as he stretched out his arms.**

"**hmmn I wonder...." He said as he made his way back towards his room.**

"**ok so are you sure this is gonna work, I mean I don't want to get my hopes up and then be disappointed when it don't work ya know" He heard ravens voice from her room. **

"**I wonder who she is talking to?" he asked himself in a low whisper.**

**He knocked on her door, knowing full well that no one was allowed in her room,**

**Robin heard footsteps as he waited they belonged to her...to his Raven.**

**She slightly opened the door to see who it was. "Oh well good morning Robin" Raven said in a voice that hardly seemed monotonous, "hey um..." was all he got to say before he was cut off by raven "just a sec okay?" she said before closing the door.**

**And just as promised nearly a second later Raven opened the door fully.**

**Robin noted what she looked like. She wore a short black Mini skirt with a black thin strapped top, she looked comfortable. **

**Robin was stunned as she motioned him to come inside. He hesitated for only a moment before being dragged in by Raven. She sat him down on her bed "ya know normally I wouldn't allow anyone in here. but I can make an acception...Robin I would like you to meet Valerie, she an emotion of mine and she's helping me out with the antidote." She said as she picked up her mirror within seconds they were transported into the mirror, **

**It was dark in there, but they saw a speck of purple light....it was Valerie her cape was glowing.**

"**why is your cape glowing?" Raven asked curiously**

"**well you and Robin are both here and I am an emotion and my cape reflects how you two feel inside when around each other, it is enhanced since you are both present here in Nevermore. **

**They took a step closer to Valerie, "well we are here so can we get this potion thang goin?" Robin asked un patiently. **

"**whoa slow down boy wonder" Valerie said. She took her cape off and laid it on the ground. "Raven I need you to call all of your emotions and robin you need to stand back okay?" she told the two.; They obeyed.**

"**Azarath metrion zinthos" Raven stated as she crossed her arms in X form above her head. Within seconds all of her emotions were floating above her Robin looked at them in awe, he had never seen such a sight so many moods colors...Ravens.**

**After all of them were present and accounted for Valerie held the rose petals Raven had given her,**

"**robin come here" Valerie said while holding her hand out.**

**He nervously looked toward raven who nodded and said "its ok robin " he walked up to Valerie and she sliced off a strand of his hair with her powers. Robin winced for he thought she was gonna do something harmful to him. He knew raven wouldn't have brought him here if she knew there was no danger but still...he couldn't help but feel cautious. **

**Raven handed the girl a strand of her hair and the lip stick. Valerie placed the petals and the hair in a patter blue petal then ruby petal in the middle of the heart she had made was the teenager's hair. She then placed the lipstick on her lips and kissed robin right on the mouth. At first it made Raven a bit jealous but she knew it had to be for the potion. Valerie let go of robin and told him "now kiss Raven" she then stepped back and let robin do so.**

**He slyly walked up to the dark girl and grabbed her hand, with his free hand he cupped her cheek and whispered into her ear "I love you raven...and I hope this works" he then moved in to kiss raven when she pulled her hand up to his face. She then slipped off his mask not caring that she did robin kissed her firmly on her soft lips...The spell had worked for nothing in Nevermore or in the other world exploded. Little twinkles of blue and red dust filled the space around the two birds. They continued their deep kiss, Happy giggled in the background and Valerie spoke "It worked now raven I can no longer be of service so I will be off now. She hugged raven and all the other emotions and looked at robin and smiled "take care of her robin you don't know what you have" she said to him. Then placed her hands in prayer form and muttered something and lavender and silver streaks engulfed her tiny form and she was gone. Robin looked at raven and said "I do. I know what I have....and she is special to me" then they held hands and raven morphed them out of the mirror.**

**They walked out of Ravens room and down to the kitchen to see their friends eating breakfast.**

"**hey man we was wondering where you two were" cyborg said as he sat down....**

"**guys we got something to show you..."robin said as he tickled raven who let out a maniac laugh. Everyone's food dropped out of their mouth's they were stunned to know that nothing blew up...**

"**the antidote worked!!" Raven said catching her breath from the previous tickle attack.**

**They all smiled and continued their breakfast.**

**Robin and raven sat down next to each other on the couch they were both very happy. **

That's it for this Chapter More to come...also a lil BB star romance? What about Cyborg?? You will see in the next chapters!!! Until then thanks to all who reviewed How do you like it so far? Should I continue? Or not? Please let me know I was thinking of ending it this chapter but lemme know k?


	9. WonderFul

Okay you guys wanted it…so here it is! Enjoy

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans but I do own them in my story lol

1St DAY OF FALL -CONTINUED-

**Chapter 9 Wonderful**

**Robin and Raven were official now, no more dealing with unshared emotions for they were being shared…all thanks to Valerie and the Antidote. Three weeks had past since that night…robin will remember it forever, as will raven.**

**The titans were all sitting down in the common room watching a movie…a scary movie.**

"**Ok guys who's ready? They came out with another wicked scary movie!!!" Exclaimed an over excited beast boy.**

"**Uh might I remind y'all thatlast time we watched this rave….oh that's right I almost forgot ha-ha well lets get it on then…" cyborg said while yanking the movie out of the green boy's hands. "DUDE!! " was all the boy said before walking into the kitchen, "I'll go see what is taking Starfire so long with the munchies…lets just hope she isn't making 'pudding of movie watching-ness' " He said while mimicking starfires actions. Unfortunately for him she was right behind his little act fuming. "BEAST BOY!!!!" she said while dragging him by his ear to the kitchen. **

**"I'll be right back" cyborg said while walking away, he was halfway into the kitchen when he whispered "lets leave those two alone for awhile" to the two teenagers in the kitchen wrestling, "oh okay friend but I won beast boy" Starfire said with a giggle as they all headed for the roof top. **

**There was a bit of awkward silence but soon enough it was over when robin started a conversation. "Um nice day huh? The leaves are…uh...nice colors…ya know red happens to …" he said while turning to face Raven. **

**"be your favorite color." Raven had cut him off and was now looking deeply into his masked eyes. "Robin im so glad that everything worked out…" she said while a tint of rose presented itself upon her pale cheeks. **

**Robin was going to say that he felt the same…but he wanted to try something out first.**

**He leaned in closing the space between them and raven did the same, she had closed her eyes and so had robin although you couldn't tell for they were masked ones. Their lips were just moments away from engaging when they heard "Friends the sky…there is water falling from it…!" Starfire squealed with excitement, "I believe it is raining" she said to make it easier to understand. **

**Robin sighed as Raven stood up and walked towards the giant window that overlooked the ocean and Jump city. She lifted the curtains and she saw the rain, it was beautiful, Raven turned to notice Starfire pulling robin out the door into the rain, she felt a jolt of anger, and jealousy surge through her, then she remembered, 'so that's what it feels like' she thought as she walked to the doorway, she never knew she could feel that way, until now.**

**As the dark bird watched her friends play in the rain puddles, she thought life was wonderful, she turned to walk towards her room when she felt a freezing cold wet gloved hand grasp her arm, she shivered while turning her head, 'Robin your s-s-so c-c-cold," she said while looking at his soaked form, she rather liked seeing him wet…'he's so cute with his hair like that. Awe' she thought 'jeez im beginning to sound like Starfire' she half whispered "what was that?" robin asked raven shook her head "nothing" she replied.**

**Robin lifted her fragile body over his shoulder "wow and I half expected you to weigh a ton" he said teasing. "Oh shut up….put me down!" she said while kicking and trying to squirm her way out of his grasp. **

**He didn't let loose though, they were outside and about a few feet away from the door raven was now soaked "Robin don't drop me…its slippery here why don't you just put me down." She tried to reason with the boy wonder. And it worked, he put her down but never let go of her hands. "I love you Raven" he whispered into her ear, then let go and ran out to beast boy who was jumping through a puddle, after about 20 minutes of just having fun, Starfire sneezed and said she didn't feel to well. They all went inside and drank hot chocolate and sat down by the fire cyborg had made. They all sat there and got warm and cozy, beast boy and Starfire went to bed leaving the other three in the room, "hey Im gonna hit the hay I got a lot of work to do tomorrow, since the rain and all, the yards need to be cleaned…see ya'll in the morning." He said while yawning the last words. **

**Robin looked at raven, the red and orange colors of the flames danced on her lovely pale skin. She turned to robin, and said "what are you staring at?" Robin felt his cheeks get warm, he had forgotten how long he was looking at her…he had to think of something to say to cover for his actions. **

**"Well….uh…how can I not stare at you? Your so damn beautiful…I can't help it" he said while moving closer to her. **

**They just stared deep into each others eyes, then raven finally spoke up. "Im kinda tired I'll see you in the morning " she then kissed him quick but sweetly on the cheek and made her way up the stairs. Robin stayed there for most of the night until the fire had died down enough to safely leave it alone, then he went to sleep.**

Okay that's it for this chapter

I have decided that since so many reviewers liked this story I would continue it, I hope you like it

Next Chapter is gonna be called …hmmn I don't know what imma call it…I guess I will wait till it's written,

THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR READING THIS STORY, IM GLAD YOU LIKED IT, R&R bah bye .


	10. Fights, and Surprises

Disclaimer: I don't own the teen titans

****

**Chapter 10 **

**Fights, and Surprises**

**It was Tuesday and the titans were inside, enjoying their day. Well most of them at least.**

"**It's so boring here" whined beast boy. **

**He sat on the couch, just staring at the TV screen. Robin and cyborg were playing, Triple threat 3 it was the only fighting they got to do. **

**Raven was upstairs on the roof when she heard Starfire **

'**Raven? May I please join you in meditation?' she asked in the sweetest voice.**

**Raven just nodded and began to chant her usual.**

**The days were getting colder, and the team couldn't wait for action. **

"**Hey what do you think all of those bad guys are thinking? They must be up to something 'cuz they aren't attacking anything" Cyborg said as he accept his defeat from robin, they had been playing for hours.**

**Back on the roof with the two girls raven had a thought. "hey Starfire? Maybe we should go back inside before your cold gets worse." She stated while getting to her feet. The alien girl obeyed and followed her inside.**

**The boys decided to quit the game and head to the kitchen. Raven and Starfire came down and out of the elevator. **

'**anything yet?' raven said in a normal tone, she still kept her emotions hidden at times, without even knowing, 'nope' replied cyborg. **

**They all sat down at the table, there was a long silence, then when they thought things could get worse, the alarm finally went off 'yes' beast boy beamed as he ran towards the monitor, 'cinderblock' he announced. The titans headed out the door and to the place where cinderblock was. It was in a dark alley, but he wasn't alone, plasmas and overload were there too, and just as the titans arrived, the villains formed themselves together, to create ternion, they had seen this monster before, when they fought against terra, beast boy still never got over the fact that terra betrayed them, but, he did his best to get on with life.**

**They did not hesitate to attack the monster.**

**Robin delivered a few items from his belt at Ternion, while saying "I don't know what's grosser, you three formed together…or StarFire's cupcakes" he glanced over to Starfire to see if she had heard him, luckily, she didn't. **

**She was busy from the side of the monster.**

**Starfire gave all she got with a barrage of her green star bolts, she finished with her eye beams. 'it is not working' she yelled as she kept at it, cyborg and robin were getting ready to do their 'sonic boom' "ive got the sonic if you got the boom" he said while lifting his arm to aim his cannon. **

**They rushed towards the enemy. The extreme blast from Cyborg's sonic cannon and the rush of robins round house kick, knocked the monster to the ground it was now up to raven and beast boy to finish him, beast boy turned into his usual t-rex and scratched at the villains chest and head, with each strike making it dizzy, 'raven get him' beast boy exclaimed as he turned back into his normal form. Raven nodded and began to chant ,**

'**azarath metrion zinthos!' and she picked up the nearest car and heaved it towards the villain. She began to feel weak as the car began to stumble in and out of her powers. 'what's happening' she thought**.

**''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''**

Ok that's all for now. Sorry for not updating soon enough, with Thanksgiving, and homework, and I also had a bit of writers block, I know you guy's wont except these as excuses, lol but it's true. Also, I have used a lot of quotes from different episodes, like robin and CY's sonic boom is from the episode 'divide and conquer' lol oh and also this takes story takes place after Terra lol. Well thanks for reading review please! The more good reviews the more chapters updated, and sooner lol

**_A message to 'robin the goth' FUCK YOU!_**

'This is what robin reviewed 'sure...listen I'm all 4 being unique and if anybody knos unique-it me.But nobody says 'chappie'so lose thesat and ur storie is perfect.well okay-not rlly it just needs a little picking up and putting together.but dont take being an author up as ur career because i'm only 1 cridict and i thought it sucked '

And so what if I call it 'chappie' who gives a shit? You seem to be the only one who has a problem with my stories. And FYI people don't say 'ur' okay.

And God must have been drunk or high when he created you you stupid fuck. And further more, don't take being a critique as your career because you suck! A real critique would take time out of his or her life to comment on a fiction. And anyways if you haven't noticed at the top of the page it says 'unleash your imagination' okay. None of this is or ever will be real; you should be able to tell by the disclaimer, and another thing! If you don't like to read the things I write then stop! You reviewed me the 1st time on chapter 3 I figured you would have stopped there, but no…I guess you must have liked it because you reviewed again on chapter 7, no one reads up to a certain chapter flames, then keeps reading it.

Oh and next time, do a spell check before you review, so stop whining about how lame my story is, you are the only one that has a problem. You and anonomy's

My Tomodachi-Chan Soru wishes to say some stuff again:

Soru:...OMG U MAKE ME SICK!!!! Ahh! I can talk like an anonomys ass too! OMG U LIKE MAKE ME SICK!!!!!!111!!!!!111! YOUR PAIRINGS LIKE TOTALLY SUCK! AND I THINK THAT I CAN LIKE CHANGE THAT WITH A FLAME BC IM AN IGNORANT ASS WHO THINKS THAT JUST BECAUSE ITS NOT MY WAY THE WORLD WILL LIKE END...OMG!!!...O...MI...GOD! hahahahaha I said omg! what's next? LOL? haha ass wipe. and 'IF U DONT LIKE MY FLAME THEN YOU CAN KISS ME ASS!!!.. like LOL!... okay if you're going to flame, number one, don't be afraid to use your name. That's just lame. Oh you're so BAD! I'm so scared of the no name flamer, seriously, are you a newbie or something? Cause you type like one, sound like one, and flame like one. You're the pathetic one. Number two... if you want someone to take you seriously, don't use all caps, and don't use internet talk like 'OMG' and 'U' and 'UR'... next time you wanna flame do it right ya dumbass. Another thing, what the hell? Why are you flaming someone about what pairings they're using... do you get off on that or something? honestly who the hell goes around and says 'OMG YOU MAKE ME SICK?' bc u like use RA/RO PAIRINGS OMG!!!' what the fuck? or no, excuse me, 'WTF?????????/?' chill out, one pairing isn't the end of the world. It's fanfiction! There is fanfiction for people who like alternate pairings! note the word fiction fictionfalse!!! aka: _not true!_

Some last words: I feel sorry for you, it's just fanfiction, why flame? FAN...FICTION think about what it means! The Fan's FICTION! it's not that big of a deal weather it's relevent to the show/comic or not! What is it with these people, anyways back to you Yasha. and, a warning, any one who flames will just get another response like this, constructive criticism is very different from a flame. Use CC don't flame.

**Next Chapter: **what's wrong with raven? Why are her powers fading? And what's this…beast boy, and Starfire? Visiting terra's shrine? All this and more, on the next episode…oops I mean chapter lol

Chapter of 1St Day Of Fall.


	11. What's Happening?

Hey guys here we go another chapter!!

****

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Teen Titans.

****

**Recap:**

'**Raven get him' beast boy exclaimed as he turned back into his normal form. Raven nodded and began to chant,**

'**Azarath metrion zinthos!' and she picked up the nearest car and heaved it towards the villain. She began to feel weak as the car began to stumble in and out of her powers. 'What's happening' she thought**.

**Chapter 11: What's Happening**

**She chanted harder, Robin noticed that she was struggling, he wondered what was going on with her, 'she's never done that before…she looks…she looks weak, that's not like raven.' He thought as he ran towards the dark girl.**

"**I…I cant hold it up any longer!" raven yelled, as she lost control, her powers slipped, letting the car loose, it was freefalling, and raven collapsed, she couldn't breath.**

"**I. can't….help me robin..." she let those words escape before, losing consciousness.**

**The others saw this and were speechless, no one would move, its like they were frozen, and Ternion began to take this moment as the ticket to attack, he new that they were weak, so he began to pull out his strength.**

**Robin noticed that the car was going to fall on Raven, but before it could, he lunged forward and grasped ravens waist, pulling her out of danger, he then said something he thought he would never have to say.**

"**Titans RETREAT!" he screamed while throwing down a few gas bombs, covering the area with smoke, and giving the team a chance to run.**

**The titans reached their home; robin gave strict orders to everyone.**

"**beast boy and Starfire, go do something, to keep yourselves busy, and just try to be quiet okay?...and cyborg, you come with me, we are gonna run an analysis on raven, see what's wrong." Starfire and beast boy did as they were told, and sat down, to play cards, trying to stay out of the way.**

**Cyborg and robin, who was holding raven in his arms, made their way to the elevator, and into the titan's infirmary.**

**Once they were in there, robin laid Raven in the bed, and cyborg went straight to the computers.**

**No one complained about the things they were told to do, they all new that robin cared for raven, and wanted her to be safe, heck all of them were worried, this wasn't like raven, sure she lost control every now and then, like the fight with doctor light, but things never got this bad.**

**She was unconscious lying in the bed.**

**Cyborg turned to robin and handed him some wire with little rubber things on the end.**

"**Here man attach these to her. One on her forehead, one on her chest, close to her heart, and the other two on her legs. They will show anything that's going on inside."**

**Robin obeyed, and carefully, pulled ravens hood hown and saw her beautiful face; he then placed the wire onto her head careful not to disturb her.**

**Then he moved to her chest, he noted how even her breaths were. He put the second wire over the place where her heart is. Then left his hand there for a second, 'raven…please be okay' he thought as he lifted his arm and put the remaining two wires onto her legs.**

**Downstairs…**

"**Ha-ha I win!" beast boy squealed.**

"**Shh, my friend please we mustn't disturb raven." Starfire said while cupping her hands over beast boy's mouth.**

**Beast boy flushed a tint of pink. Starfire had saw and asked "beast boy…why are you looking like that?" she asked in a bubbly tone. She knew what it was though, sure she was new to earth, and its strange ways, in which were quite different from her home planet Tamaran, but she wasn't stupid, Infact she is quite smart. She knew beast boy was embarrassed, but she wanted to pursue, and ask why.**

"**Uh...um…stmm" beast boy mumbled as he shifted out of starfires grasp. "Ahh," he breathed **

"**Beast boy…" Starfire began but was cut off by the sound of the alarm. "Beep beep beep" the alarm sounded, the two ran over to the computer screen, "Ternion, he's back for more" beast boy stated. "But we must go capture the monster, what about raven?" Starfire said while turning to the green boy.**

"**I don't know" he said then turned to the intercom and said "Cyborg, Robin, we got a problem, that slime monster is back for more" **

**Back upstairs, the two boys heard what beast boy had said.**

"**Go ahead CY, I know you guys can handle it…I want to stay with raven." Robin said while grabbing hole of ravens hand.**

**Cyborg nodded, he didn't want to get the boy wonder angry, and he had a lot on his shoulders already. With that cyborg, Starfire and beast boy took off.**

**Robin was upstairs with Raven.**

**He watched, as the girl he loved, lay there helpless, he didn't know what to do, how to feel, to leave? No…he couldn't., he wouldn't leave her.**

**He felt something build up inside of him …it was…fear**

**He pushed away the feelings that he had, and just concentrated on raven. She looked so pretty, her hair gracefully, spread across the pillow. Robin felt the urge to kiss her luscious lips, but restrained, he knew it was inappropriate.**

**He was brought out of his thoughts when he felt ravens hand tremble. He saw beads of sweat drop from her forehead. Something was wrong…but what?**

**Back to the others**

"**get out of the way" beast boy yelled as he pushed Starfire out of the way, good thing too, she was about to get hit with sludge.**

"**Oh beast boy you are covered in ooze" Starfire said while walking over to her green friend. She began to pull the slimy substance from his hair.**

"**Take this" cyborg said as he readied his sonic cannon. With a click, he was aiming for the monster's head.**

**By that time Starfire had left beast boys side to offer her assistance.**

**Cyborg fired, the blue light from his arm was outstanding, "ok let em have it star" he yelled, still shooting his beams at the villain.**

**She nodded and began shooting her bolts at ternion, it was working, he was slowly splitting apart, Starfire finished the move with her eye beams, the colors of green and blue mixed gave a astonishing affect, they had done it, they split the monsters. Plasmas had fallen unconscious, there fore was back to his human form, cinderblock, and overload, had too been knocked out. **

**Now it was beast boy's turn, he transformed into a gorilla and picked up plasmas cyborg had cinderblock, and Starfire carried the small chip, of what used to be overload, they had been fighting for w while and wondered how robin and raven were. Strange thoughts crossed through beast boy's mind, little pictures of robin and raven wrestling in chocolate sauce danced in his mind, he shook them away with a laugh, they tossed the villains into the police truck, and the officers gave there thanks.**

**The three titans headed off towards home.**

**Back in the titans tower.**

'**Raven, raven what's going on with you, I wish you could tell me" robin whispered as he tried to calm the dark empath down, it wasn't helping, she was shaking bad, like she was swimming in artic waters.**

**Her face and skin were tinted a pale color, more pale than what she was before.**

**Robin was scared…he didn't know what to do, how to save her…**

**He did the first thing that came to mind.**

**He ripped the wires, and monitors off of the girl, and picked her up; he then wrapped her cold body in a blanket, while holding her close to him. He hoped that the warmth of his body, would extend, and rotate to that of ravens.**

"**Raven I'm here…can you hear me raven?" robin said while rocking the girl back and forth, as a mother would to a baby to calm its tears.**

**Raven didn't speak, she only moved her arm, and reached up to robins face, she caressed it gently, robin, was happy that she was responding, although she wasn't opening her eyes.**

**He had a feeling that she was going to be alright, but he had nothing to back up the feeling, no proof that she was okay.**

"**Robin" raven whispered, while wrapping both arms around his neck**

"**Im here…raven" robin said, as he wrapped his arms around her waist.**

**Raven snuggled her head into the crook of robins neck, breathing in his strong sent.**

**She smiled as she felt him shiver at the feeling of her warm breath against his skin.**

**The others had come back, and were all in the living room, "Imma go clean up, this stupid goop is everywhere" beast boy said as he headed off to his room.**

**Starfire laid on the couch, she was tired out, all this fighting, and her being worried for her friend was stressful, as soon as her head hit the armrest she was asleep.**

**Cyborg, walked up to the security panel, and set the alarm, it was dark out and he wanted to make sure everyone would be safe, after placing his hand into the groove, and the code was set, he made his way to the infirmary, to check on robin and raven.**

**He peeked through the glass window, and saw raven in robins arms, he didn't want to disturb the two love birds, so he let them be and headed for his room. **

**He sat on his regeneration table, and thought about everything that happened in the past month, that could have triggered this odd 'sickness' that raven had acquired.**

**He lay down and went over everything, from the fights, slade, and their daily routines.**

**Then it hit him. "How is it that raven can show her emotions now? that one day…when robin tickled her, she laughed, and nothing happened no explosions…hmmn. I think about it more in the morning" he said while yawning the last word.**

**He then fell asleep.**

**Beast boy stepped out of his shower, and got dressed in his pajamas, then went downstairs to get something to drink.**

**When he stepped into the kitchen he saw StarFire's fiery red hair flowing off the couch.**

**He slyly walked over to her, bent down and whispered "Starfire…" she didn't wake, he shook her a bit and then she responded, while batting her eyes a bit to get used to the lighting in the room, she asked "yes? What is it friend?" **

"**Starfire…that couch cant be comfortable, why don't you get into your bed" the changeling said while extending a helping hand.**

**The alien girl accepted his offer and took his hand. With that he led her to her room.**

And that's it for this chapter. I hoped you liked it.

A lot of things happened in this chapter. As you can see that lol, also I am slowly introducing a lil BB/Star not a lot but a little, lol

Well next chapter is going to be called 'Secrets Revealed' and what's this? And old friend returns? Eh I didn't want to have bb and Starfire go see terra in this chapter, maybe later.

Also I know some readers feel that ROBXRAV fictions are OOC but hey I think they look cute together, so if you didn't like the pairing, please don't review. But if you did like the pairing and the story feel free to review

ARIGATOU!!!!! .

**R**_&_**R**_&_**R**_&_**R**_&_**R**_&_**R**_&_**R**_&_**R**_&_**R**_&_**R**_&_**R**_&_**R**_&_**R**_&_**R**_&_**R**_&_**R**_&_**R**_&_**R**_&_**R**_&_**R**_&_**R**_&_**R**_&_**R**_&_**R**


	12. Secrets Revealed

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Teen Titans.

Here we go another Kickass chapter LOL

**Chapter 12**

**Secrets Revealed.**

**The Next morning, the titans all except for raven, were in the living room, they were sitting down at the table.**

"**Hey, um, this might be a bad time to bring this up…but it might help" Cyborg said while taking a seat.**

**The team gave cyborg their undivided attention as he began to explain what he had to say.**

"**Ok, you guys remember that day, when robin tickled Rae? And she laughed, but nothing happened, no explosions, or black energy?" they all nodded.**

"**Cyborg, do you know something we don't?" Robin asked in a serious tone.**

"**I don't know man; maybe, see what I figure is that Raven had to have some kind of help in making her powers not spill when she laughed. Does that make sense?" cyborg asked, trying his best to get everyone to understand.**

**Again the titans all nodded, "Wait a minute!" robin exclaimed…"VALERIE!!!....RAVEN!" the boy wonder yelled, then jumped up, and headed off towards the infirmary. **

**The titans were all confused and decided to go after robin, to see what was going on here.**

**Robin burst through the door, raven who had been sleeping, was now awake from robin's outburst. She didn't say anything, she just lay there, giving him the 'what the heck?' look.**

"**Raven, I think I know what's wrong with you" Raven grabbed robins shirt and pulled him down close to her, she then whispered "it's Valerie, I know…" robin looked stunned, "but how did you know?" he asked **

**the others were outside of the door, and just as they were about to open it, robin grabbed the handle and held onto it, he was strong enough to hold three titans from turning the handle, he didn't want to be interrupted, he then reached over and locked the door, while whispering "sorry guys not now"**

**Then made his way back to raven,**

"**Now raven tell me, what…how did you know?" Robin said with a worry in his tone.**

"**Robin, I am not sure exactly,…..I, think it was when…" she trailed off, she looked like she was trying to get the words out, "its ok, take your time " Robin said while sitting next to her.**

"**Ok…..I think, it was when Valerie made that potion remember? Well, I had a dream last night, and it was a recap from that day…I think that when Valerie fixed my emotions, she…." Raven gasps a few times to catch her breath, robin was scared, he thought she was going to die, the way her voice sounded, and when she breathed in and exhaled, it was like there was someone choking her.**

**He reached forward and grabbed her hand, "Rae, do you think that there was something wrong with the antidote? Like a flaw or something, maybe something went wrong."**

**Raven nodded then began again "robin, this is the side-effect, I think that something happened that day, maybe it was my dad, maybe he didn't want me to be happy, Robin, I love you, and if this is the only way for us to be together, without my emotions, then I will stay like this forever, I want to be with you, and if I have to suffer like this, I don't care, just as long as I am here…with you…" Raven said, her eyes watered a bit, **

**Robin was angered and hurt when she said it, "raven…I love you too, but its all my fault, I wanted this so badly, and now look at you, your stuck in this damn bed, Raven I want you to be happy, I want to be able to go places with you, fight side by side, but as long as you don't have your emotions….you..c-cant" he said while stifling a tear, he was strong, and he didn't want her to see him break down, he didn't want her to hurt anymore, just then he felt a cold hand on his chin, raven lifted his head, and gently moved closer, her lips barely grazed his cheek, "Robin, we have to go back, Valerie, she is there, I know she came back, please, get my mirror, but don't look at it, bring it to me face down got that?" raven said while laying back down, "oh and …don't tell the others I let you go in my room" she continued.**

**Robin nodded and said "got it, I'll be back," and with that he slowly unlocked the door and stepped outside, only to trip over his teammates "what the" was all he could say before landing on the floor with an "Oof" **

"**Heh sorry rob, uh, yeah," beast boy said while sweat dropping **

**Robin stood up and brushed himself off, then straightened his posture, **

"**So, what's going on man?" cyborg asked "yes, how is friend Raven?" Starfire added with concern, **

"**Its Valerie, she back, and I, have to go, when everything is back to normal I will explain, just um can you guys get raven some food, she might be hungry" he said looking at the door, Beast boy and Starfire nodded and went down to the kitchen, "and cyborg, go in there and run a scan on raven, just find out all you can okay…..thanks man" Robin then walked towards ravens room, he slowly punched in her code, and with a silent 'swish' the door slid open, he was amazed at what he saw, sure he has seen her room before but he never paid attention to it, like he never really looked around, it was dark, and calm. He found her nightstand and picked up the mirror, then saw a cloth on her bed, and grabbed it then placed it gently over the mirror sure that he wouldn't see the reflection. **

**He was almost out the door when he noticed something on her dresser, it was a picture un-framed it was Robin and Raven, together he lifted it from where it lay, and turned it around it read ' Robin and I at the park ' robin was happy that she had a picture of them, then he looked more at the picture and noticed something, he pulled the picture closer, and looked behind the tree in the photo, it was, Starfire, she looked sad, it was a faint picture of her, but he could tell it was the tamaranian.**

**He put the picture back, and sighed as he made his way out the door, when he came back cyborg was already gone, "cyborg left he said he'll be in his room if you need him" raven said while looking out the window.**

**Within moments he was back at raven's side, he handed her the mirror and she said "are you ready robin? Were going inside" robin looked concerned and said "are you sure your strong enough to go inside?" she nodded and whispered lightly "Azarath Metrion Zinthos" and they were inside the dark birds mirror, they walked ahead a bit and saw a bright lavender colored, rip in the air, "Raven what is that?" robin asked she shook her head "I don't know" they walked up to it and heard a voice "Raven…..help" they recognized it perfectly, it was Valerie's…."Raven, Trigon, he has placed a spell on me, and im stuck in another dimension, he plans to possess you and take your power, raven…have you been feeling weird lately, have you not been able to use your powers normal like before?" raven was shocked how did Valerie know? But then again she was a part of her. "Valerie, why are you here? Why did he place a spell on you, and" then it all made sense, "Robin….he is using Valerie, she is my Love emotion, and I think that he is trying to get to me through her." She said while looking at the lightning shaped cut that was known as 'Valerie's soul '**

" **you mean ….oh I get it, your strongest emotion is love, and since you have no love for Trigon, he wants your strength" robin said while looking at raven her face was a light rose color, it was true her love for robin made her strong, and Trigon knowing this wanted to break it apart and steal ravens power.**

"**Valerie how can we stop him from doing this?" Robin asked **

**The emotion began "well, the only thing I can think of is to defeat Trigon" she said then raven asked "how do we do that? Ive tried so many times, and just when I think I have done it, he comes back, how do I not know that your working for him?" raven said she began to wonder if it was real or not.**

"**My dear raven, if I were not on your side, would I have helped you to get the love of your life? If I were not on your side would I not be telling you to kill the evil Trigon? You have to believe and trust in me Raven" **

**Valerie said she was telling the truth, if it were all a lie, she would not be helping the two birds to save their relationship, and ravens life.**

"**Now the only way to destroy Trigon is to smash the mirror, but you cannot simply drop it, you must wait until the night of the full moon, then you must go outside and under its light….." Valerie was being cut off, her light was slowly disappearing, "raven I don't have much time, tomorrow is the full moon, listen to me, before its too late, go outside and under its light both you and robin must kiss, which I can tell that wont be a problem" she said with a laugh Robin and raven blushed then Valerie continued, "after you do so, go down by the water, and search for a stone, then pour some of the water onto both the stone and the mirror, oh and the mirror must be face down, or else you'll get trapped within its magic, after, smash the back of the mirror with the rock, then say " moon, night, water…..Elimination" you must make sure that after you say that, the mirror should break then disappear, if not then you did it wrong, I have faith in you Raven, you can do it" and with those last words said, Valerie's light vanished. **

**Raven pulled them out of the mirror, and they were back in the infirmary.**

"**well, I guess you should rest, and gather your strength you'll need it tomorrow night, try not to think about things….I love you Raven" Robin said then kissed her gently on her forehead, and began to walk out, he was at the door way and looked back, and smiled, then walked completely outside, closing the door behind.**

**He then made his way to Cyborg's room, to see what happened with the scan.**

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

Well that's it for this chapter. Hope you liked it, I'll update in a few days, and I have to do my damn homework LOL

Also I know some readers feel that ROBXRAV fictions are OOC but hey I think they look cute together, so if you didn't like the pairing, please don't review. But if you did like the pairing and the story feel free to review

ARIGATOU!!!!! .


	13. Busy

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans**

Recap of last chapter: "well, I guess you should rest, and gather your strength you'll need it tomorrow night, try not to think about things….I love you Raven" Robin said then kissed her gently on her forehead, and began to walk out, he was at the door way and looked back, and smiled, then walked completely outside, closing the door behind.

He then made his way to Cyborg's room, to see what happened with the scan.

**

* * *

****Chapter 13: Busy**

**The next day, the titans were busy, the night before, robin and cyborg had gone over Ravens current condition. They had come to the conclusion that it was something to do with Valerie, and Ravens emotionally trained powers. **

**Each team member had a specific task to complete today. They all had to keep their distance from Raven, including Robin. **

**Cyborg's orders were to prepare the last scan that Raven would have, it would be the scan letting everyone know she was okay. The teenage hybrid sat on the couch, thinking, about everything, his teammates, Robin and Ravens relationship, Slade and the rest of the baddies. Cyborg wasn't the smartest of the group, be he was the peacemaker, and reasoner, he helped out in anyway he could. **

**Starfire was asked to clean the yards up, especially the front by the water, for later that night it would be needed, the young Tamaran girl was out in the front, with a rake in hand, curious on how to use it. **

"**Hmm…what a strange object and it is of good use? Yes to 'rake' the leaves, yet how would one begin this raking?" she said aloud, speaking to no one but that of herself. **

"**well…you grab the wooden pole and put it in front of the leaves, then pull the pole towards you" a familiar voice came, it's owner was none other that the green changeling himself Beast Boy, he had heard Starfire, and wanted to help out.**

"**Oh beast boy, you have endured the raking of leaves? Will you help me?" she said with a smile. She had found herself thinking a lot more about the green boy, she didn't matter what color he was or if he was a bit dumb no and then, she didn't care, he was still her friend no matter what…or that's what she had hoped. **

**Beast Boy nodded his head then leapt over to where she stood, he then grabbed the rake and said "here I'll show you" he then began to pile up the fallen leaves, the bright colors of orange and dull colors of yellow brown and red, had covered the lawn, it was beautiful, like a giant painting of colors, it made everyone happy, but it was messy and needed to be picked up. **

**While the two were in the yard, robin was in his room.**

"**Only a few more hours to go…I really hope everything works out…" he said with a sigh, he sat upon his bed and lied down, staring up at the ceiling. **

**Robin knew what he felt for Raven was true, and real, he had never felt like this before…except for this one time. Robin began to remember that day.**

Flash Back Robin POV

"C'mon lets go Robin" a tall girl with dark purple hair called, she was sitting on the bench outside, "alright Kera here I come" I said while jogging towards her, I stopped in my tracks and stared, she was beautiful…my…canary

END

**Robin shook his head as if trying to shake the thoughts away, he promised himself he wouldn't think of Kera anymore, after her death he thought he would never be the same, sure no one could take her place, but when he met raven, she had reminded him of her so much, but there are some differences between Kera and Raven. **

"**I wonder if I should tell Rae about Kera…Nah not right now" Robin said while turning his head to face the window, he stood up and began to walk to the glass, he pulled the curtains away a bit, to get a better view, he specifically stared out to the water, so many things passed through his mind, he wasn't sure what he wanted, if he should be with the girl of his dreams or let her go, and focus on his work, he wished he could do both, but there are risks to that, 'Slade…that bastard he would probably target her to get to me' he thought then something caught his eye, Beast boy and Starfire, together outside. He tried to listen to what they were saying but he only caught a few words…and they weren't exactly words, more like laughter beast boy was doing that thing again, where he does jokes and impressions to make the ladies like him. Robin smirked then made his way back to the bed.**

"**Hmmn maybe I should go check on Rae" he said to himself then headed out the door.**

**

* * *

**

Well that's all for this chapter it was a bit hard, am experiencing writers block, Gomen.

I will update soon!

Also I know some readers feel that ROBXRAV fictions are OOC but hey I think they look cute together, so if you didn't like the pairing, please don't review. But if you did like the pairing and the story feel free to review

ARIGATOU!!!!! .


	14. It's Finally Here

Disclaimer: I don't own the teen titans

Hey guys back with another chapter. Sorry for taking so long, I had a ton of homework. And also my cousin wanted me to post a story I have had for a while. So no more stalling here it is!

Oh and a quick note **to twobirdslover:** An OOC means Out Of Character. Like not normal lol

**

* * *

****Chapter 14: It's finally here**

**Robin entered Ravens room to find her not in her bed. But at the mirror getting ready. She softly whispered "azarath metrion...zinth…-"she was weak, she couldn't finish her incantation, she began to collapse. Robin quickly jumped in and caught her. "Raven…you alright?" he asked with a smile. She looked up and opened her eyes. "Yeah...i-im okay, just a bit nervous I guess. I really hope everything will work out robin." She said with worry in her eyes. Robin looked deep into her eyes, then leaned closer into her, locking there lips in a deep kiss. He pulled away gently after a moment. He knew she was a bit tired, and he didn't want to stress her more that what she was. **

"**Everything's gong to be fine…I promise. Now finish up and let's head downstairs to the living room. It's almost time" robin then lifted raven to her feet and walked out the door. A few moments later everyone was in the common room of titan's tower. **

"**Ok man everything is set…go out there and do your thing" cyborg stated while ushering Starfire and beast boy into the kitchen "yes we will prepare dinner for you when you are to return!" the young Tamaran exclaimed. In the beginning she had not wanted robin and raven to be together. But now she is seeing things differently. She also has her eyes on a certain jokester. Robin grabbed ravens hand and led her out the door. They reached the beaches shore. "Well this is it. "Robin said looking a bit nervous though you couldn't tell through his mask. **

"**Robin…I'm a bit scared. But I want us to be together." Raven said then let go of the boy wonder's hands. She slowly walked to the water, and kneeled down. She found the perfect stone, nice and round. She had remembered what Valerie said.** _"after you do so, go down by the water, and search for a stone, then pour some of the water onto both the stone and the mirror, oh and the mirror must be face down, or else you'll get trapped within its magic, after, smash the back of the mirror with the rock, then say " moon, night, water…..Elimination" you must make sure that after you say that, the mirror should break then disappear, if not then you did it wrong, I have faith in you Raven, you can do it" _

**Raven lifted the stone then dropped it "oh I almost forgot" she said then trotted back to robin. She looked at him then kissed him gently on the lips. Robin wrapped his arms around the dark bird's waist. Raven smiled as she wrapped her arms around his neck while standing on her toes to deepen the kiss. After both heroes were breathless, raven went back to the water. She lifted the stone and dipped it in to cool water. Robin walked beside her and handed her the ever so tormenting mirror. Raven glided the mirror into the water and counted to three. She wanted to make sure that it was fully wet. Robin looked at raven's angelic face. The moonlight danced upon her ivory face, giving her a ghost effect. 'She is so beautiful…' the boy wonder thought as he backed away a bit. Raven stood with the now drenched items in hand. She made sure that the whole time the mirror was face down. "Ok…this is it Robin…" she looked a bit nervous but she wanted everything to be done and over with. She took her aim on the backside of the object, moving her hand back and forth as if to make sure she hit it in the best spot. **

"**Moon….Night….Water….Elimination!" she exclaimed then slammed the rock into the mirror. Within moment flashes of orange and yellow burst from the mirror. "Raven" robin said then held onto her waist to help keep her ground. The mirror drifted from the girl's hands and into the air. "Raven….thank you" the two hear a soft voice…it belonged to Valerie. **

**It finally happened the mirror and only connection to Trigon as gone. Destroyed. **

**Raven looked up at robin with a smile then closed her eyes. "Robin…we are free…" she then passed out. Robin caught her and took her into the tower. The others were watching everything that happened, and now had happy smirks planted on their faces. **

**Raven was tired so Robin brought her to her bed. He laid her down. "Raven…I love you so much" he whispered then gently yet sweetly kissed her forehead and walked out.**

**The next morning everyone was up bright and early. **

**Everything was back to being normal again. Cyborg and Beast boy fighting over breakfast, Starfire trying to be the peace maker and stop the fighting. Robin looked around the living room then made his way to the kitchen and saw all of his friends. His eyes glanced to the left and he saw Raven sitting in her chair reading a book. It wasn't her usual book of Azar, but a Romance story called 'First Day of Fall' **

**Suddenly the alarm went off. Robin dashed to the monitor and it was Slade in his usual manner trashing the city. **

"**Titans GO!" Robin yelled then ran towards the door. He turned to see raven standing by his side, her hands glowing with black energy. **

**They were happy and ready for action.**

**

* * *

**

**THENDTHENDTHENDTHENDTHENDTHENDTHENDTHEND**

I know I know terrible ending Im sorry.

Well that's it end of story no more!! Lol im gonna kind of miss writing this one. But hey if I end this one I can get started on a whole new idea for another fiction I hope you all enjoyed it!! I know I did

Also I know some readers feel that ROBXRAV fictions are OOC but hey I think they look cute together, so if you didn't like the pairing, please don't review. But if you did like the pairing and the story feel free to review

ARIGATOU!!!!!


End file.
